Wedding Day
by bluejay16
Summary: It's the perfect day for a perfect wedding. A short story in which Axel shares his thoughts on Wedding Day.


Wedding Day

(Axel POV)

Not a speck of white could be found in the brilliant blue sky that stretched out above the greenery of June. My lips curl into a smirk as I remember how much you fretted after it wouldn't stop raining for three days straight. You needn't have worried.

I step into our old high-school yard and nostalgia floods me when I get a whiff of its distinctive grassy smell. But with lights decorating the trees and white chairs filling the space in neat rows, the once modest field glows magically. Rose petals and white strips of cloth frame the aisle that you'll soon be walking down. At the end of the aisle awaits the big oak tree where you, me, and Roxas would always eat lunch. Everyone knew that tree was ours. We had spent most of our high-school days leaning against its trunk, seeking solace under its shade. When you said you wanted to hold the wedding at our old high school, no one asked why. More than ten years have passed since those times, but it still seems like yesterday the three of us were in our uniforms worrying about college.

Straightening the tuxedo I would have never worn out of my free will, I head towards the drama room where I know you're getting last minute preparations. I knock twice before opening the door. You're facing away from me, sitting still while Larxene pushes the last of the pins in your hair. She notices me first and acknowledges me with a nod. "Look who's here."

As you turn to look at me, a ray of sunlight hits the crystal vines woven in your hair. My breath catches in my throat as sparkles dance from the crown of your head down to the length of your veil. Your eyes light up when they meet mine, and you rise to greet me.

Cheeks flush with excitement, you laugh nervously and ask me how you look. I assure you that you look gorgeous, but you crinkle your nose and tell me I'm sucking up. You open your mouth to boast about how perfect the weather is, but I beat you to it and you just grin as if to say, you know me too well. I mention the décor outside and you sigh in contentment, saying it's everything you ever imagined it to be. We stand there just looking at each other and I know you're waiting for me to say something, but I stay silent because I don't want to say it until the very last moment.

In the end, you give up and lean towards me to readjust the boutonniere in my lapel. I roll my eyes and call you a worry wart, saying that nobody will care. Still, I move to let you fix it more easily.

You ignore me and with a satisfied there we go, the distance between us widens once more. Then Larxene tells me to get the hell out so she can finish your make-up. You look at me and beam. "I'll see you at the altar. You're all set?"

Touching the back pocket of my pants, I nod and you turn to go.

I can't help it. I catch her hand. "Hey," I say.

You look at me expectantly.

"You sure about this?" I don't let my voice quaver.

You smile softly. "More than I've ever been in my life."

What am I to say? You're hopeless. I pinch your cheeks, smearing your makeup a bit. I cover both ears with my hands while leaving the room, effectively blocking out Larxene's shrieks of outrage.

* * *

Soon I'm standing at the altar, mesmerized as you walk down the aisle. I feel lightheaded watching you step towards me, and I wonder if I'm dreaming. But the closer you come, the easier it is for me to realize I'm awake. By the time you come close enough for me to see the freckles on your face, I see too well that the person you've been looking at isn't me, but the blonde squirt next to me. The way it always was. Just like ten years ago, you only have eyes for each other. I stand an arm's breadth away from you with Roxas' and your wedding rings in my back pocket, hating my heart for fluttering even while you're taking your wedding vows with my best friend.

Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I had let either one of you know how I felt. But I know I never would have done that. Maybe if I had loved you another time, I could have been the person standing next to you at the altar. But right now, the best I can do now is smile and be the big brother you see me as.

The wedding is over before I know it and soon it'll be time for wedding toasts. I look at the best man's speech in my hand and sigh. The words that you so wanted to hear from me is written right here. Words that took me weeks to write. I crumple the paper in my hand.

"You know, jerkface, she really wanted to hear you say congratulations."

Larxene comes beside me throws an arm around my shoulders.

I shrug it off and wave her away. But she doesn't leave. I look up at the already setting sun. She copies me and tilts her head up. Streaks of orange and red stain the sky in a beautiful sunset.

"How blue." Larxene remarks lightly. I know then that she knows.

I glance sideways at her. Her cyan eyes are bluer than usual, drowning the world in the color of longing and sorrow. She turns to look at me and I realize we share the same eyes.

I know better than to ask why. Looking away from our pain, I nod.

"No kidding."


End file.
